


【坑】道具

by Jader_Se7en



Series: 心灵战争InsideWars [5]
Category: InsiderWars/心灵战争
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jader_Se7en/pseuds/Jader_Se7en





	【坑】道具

“又来了新的礼物吗……”  
抱着小小的快递盒，白鸦掏出钥匙打开门锁。在网上做游戏直播的时间已经很长了。随着白鸦的人气一路走高，他也积累了一批忠实粉丝。前辈提醒他要保护好个人隐私，所以他在网上公布了一个离家较远的地址作为代收件的地方。陆陆续续地他便收到了不少东西，有女粉丝寄来的卡片和手作，也有男粉丝寄来游戏碟希望他能做测评。  
他在网上公布的生日是4月1日。直播的时候说出来大家都一笑置之，纷纷发弹幕吐槽他果然是打算在愚人节再给大家开一次玩笑。  
白鸦并不是很在乎生日的问题，反正没人陪他过。这一天与其他364天唯一的不一样的是，只有今天他会鸽一次直播开始睡大觉，并且在3月31日的晚上发出明天准时直播的通知。  
大家每次都气得要死要活，但真爱又不会因此脱粉。4月2号他再上线，大家还是无可奈何。  
他们都把那句话当成了玩笑。  
但似乎真的有粉丝相信了，不然他为什么会收到这个。  
拆开黑色的密封袋，粉色的大纸盒上印着风骚的花体“happy birthday”，用黑丝带打了个大大的蝴蝶结，放在白鸦无印良品装修风的素色房间里格格不入。  
虽然看起来俗气到爆……但毕竟是人家的心意，还是看一眼吧。思及至此，白鸦盘腿坐在床上，抽出丝带，打开盖子。  
然后迅速关上。  
不不不可能的我绝对是看错了或者人家寄错了。  
把扔在床下的密封袋捡起来，白鸦仔仔细细地核对了信息，确实是他给的伪地址没错。他的脸色有些红，犹豫再三，再次打开了盒盖。  
里面装着一张心形卡片，还有，一大堆，他名字都叫不出来的玩具。  
无论是什么情况，先看解释。  
白鸦伸手捻出那张单薄的卡片，打开。  
“To 怪盗小哥哥  
生日快乐！  
无论你是不是在开玩笑，我都相信你。4月1日过生日也很正常吧。可是我在粉丝群里问大家会不会给你寄礼物的时候，他们都说你没有公布过生日。你明明就在直播间里提过的。  
我和他们争论，他们说你除了每年4月1日鸽直播以外，没说任何关于生日的事情。我是你的老粉丝了，从你录制小绿帽传说时就开始看你的视频，这么重要的事我不可能记错。前几年我都是默默地给你在直播间打赏，今年我想要组织大家为你生日做点什么，但是他们都不信。  
所以我为自己打了个赌。如果4月1日不是你的生日，那么这一盒东西你可以全部扔掉，我也不会再多言，但是——”  
“把这张双层卡片从中间撕开，内侧有一个二维码。扫描后你会得到一个程序链接，它将会指导你如何用这些东西。按照说明书上的步骤做完，最终会得到一串数字。如果我真的猜中了，4月2日的直播，请你把直播间的名字改成这段数字好吗？”  
“这是我们两个人的秘密。不会有第三个人知道，如果可以，请你满足一个老粉丝的愿望吧。”  
白鸦握着卡片一时无言。卡片上的字是打印的，无法从字迹判断出任何信息。对方言语之中态度诚恳，理由明确，确实像是跟了自己几年的资深粉丝，描述信息属实，也不像是恶作剧。  
凭本心说，白鸦并不想要接下这个任务，挑战从未开拓过的领域对他难度太大。但他能从自己不经意的一句话被对方记住这么久感受到在乎。他更不愿意伤一个爱护他的人的心。  
何况对方确实是对的，从这个角度来说，他给自己的伪装失败了，败者应该接受惩罚。  
再次瞄了一眼那些奇形怪状的道具，白鸦咬咬牙，狠下心撕开卡片。黑白二色的二维码果然在里面。他掏出手机打开摄像头。  
“该网站不安全，是否继续？”手机弹出提示窗口。  
想必是这个人做的私人程序，被检测是很正常的。白鸦没多想，按了确认。

程序加载中……

“欢迎！”精致模拟过的电子男声从扬声器中传出，现在变声器如此发达，白鸦也无法判断对方的性别。“我很开心我猜对了，怪盗。你真是个守信用的好孩子，我会继续关注着你的。”  
屏幕上是一个计时器，现在显示着00：00。  
“你的直播里提到过你一个人独居在深川市，所以我默认你没有同居人和室友。如果我想错了，那就赶紧关上卧室的门吧。一会叫得太销魂把人引来就很麻烦了。还有，窗帘也要拉上，要是被谁看见，你会上头条的。”  
对方直白的语句让白鸦有点脸红又气恼，这人就这么自信？这样想着，他还是谨慎地拉上了窗帘。  
“虽然这是一段录音，但我想你现在必然很不屑。不过在开始之前，我还是要告诉你通关条件：所有道具是一套完整的系统，能够监测你身体情况的数据而保证不造成损伤，所以请务必认真照着说明来，无论少了哪个都很麻烦。另外，手机的蓝牙要一直保持开启，所有的设备都依赖蓝牙连接，保证在你脱力的时候也能正常运作。如果在中途高潮或者是连接断掉，一切重新开始。”  
这是一场没有存档的游戏，而永不失败的白鸦无路可退了。

“相信你已经理解到以上内容了？那就开始吧。”  
“步骤一：脱掉全身的衣服，然后在盒子里找到标着数字一的道具，戴上它。”  
脱衣服对白鸦并不是很难接受，然而手机里过度逼真的模拟音让他总有种被人视奸的耻辱感。摇摇头阻止自找麻烦，白鸦撩起上衣，苍白瘦削的身体暴露在空气中，因自己言计听从的样子而微微发热。裤子也尽数褪去，一丝不挂的少年跪坐在床上，开始在盒子中翻找。  
对方应该是猜到自己不曾接触过这些，每个道具都用袋子套上并且标上编号，有的是透明的，而有的用黑色袋子密封起来。白鸦撕开1号袋的封口，把里面的东西掏出来的瞬间脸色煞白。  
冰冷的金属被发烫的身体捂热，白鸦想把手里的东西狠狠朝着那个人砸去，然而又想起自己面对的不过是一个程序。  
“没见过贞操带？还是你已经懂了什么？任务已经开始就不能反悔了哦。顺带一提，因为不能确定你的尺寸，所以我选择了现在最先进的弹性贞操带，它会注意不把你玩坏的。这也是为了帮助你完成任务——毕竟要是中途高潮了，那不就前功尽弃了吗。”   
即使一万个不情愿，白鸦很清楚他的根本目的是一次性完成这个比恶作剧还要恶心的任务，虽然还没有看到全部流程，但他没有再来一次的自信。若是在这里放弃，他就输给了这个从未谋面的对手，那才会让他不甘心。  
按上开关，锁扣应声而开。  
“之前提到过的，所有的道具都配备蓝牙系统，所以没有钥匙。任务完成后，它们会全部解开。戴上它吧，不会伤到你的。”  
虽然只在课外偶然搜到过有关这玩意的资料，但白鸦看这形状大概也知道对方想要的效果。在心里不断麻痹自己这都是为了不中途失败，白鸦在手机上选择确认连接，对照动态的示意图，颤抖着将柱身套入锁内。  
贞操锁的尺寸比他的性器要大一点，使得这个过程不算太过艰难。等到完全适应，白鸦轻轻扣上锁扣。  
“从现在起就不要试图碰你的性器了，那会使你更加痛苦。看来你学的很快。”也许是错觉，他竟然能在电子音里听到笑声，“现在把编号2的袋子拿出来。那里面的东西我想你之前已经看见了。”  
白鸦当然知道是什么，他第一眼看到的就是那个。编号2的袋子是透明的，而里面的东西他就算再天真也认得。  
一管润滑剂和一个有线跳蛋。  
“之前在考虑是不是该挑选超大尺寸的振动棒，不过想到你那么高冷，就算再努力也吃不下去。”  
想象了一下自己被震动棒抵弄的样子，白鸦的身体抖了抖，乖乖地拿出跳蛋，拧开了润滑剂。  
“那么，现在就请你自己做好润滑，然后把跳蛋塞进后面吧。另外，跳蛋的另一端贴片，用袋子里的胶带贴在你的大腿根部。跳蛋深浅要达到露在外面的线能够拉直的程度。”  
那岂不是——白鸦把跳蛋的线端完全拉开，被估算的长度吓了一跳。他无法相信自己那狭小的后穴能吃下去。  
在心中把这位伪装的“粉丝”实际的“犯罪者”戳了几百个窟窿，白鸦把润滑剂倒在手上才觉得自己实在是小瞧了对方。润滑剂被做成了白色的粘液模拟精液，白鸦想象着它从自己后面滴落的样子。  
自尽算了。  
“友情提示：如果不想太难受，跪趴的姿势能够有效帮助你。”  
勉力试了各种姿势都以失败告终，为了完成后续动作，白鸦不得不服从合成音的要求。膝盖抵在柔软的被子上，白鸦单手撑住身子，右手食指沾上浊液，朝着不曾被开拓过的幽深处探去。  
肠道因异物的进入而被动收紧，白鸦艰难地动着手指试图放松身体。其实他知道有种姿势能够轻松地满足他的需求，但那实在太羞耻了。即使房间内空无一人，发亮的屏幕却像是有另一双眼睛。食指搅动着内壁，几次擦过某个地方的快感让他浑身一软向下栽去。  
为了能够探入更多，白鸦不得不把双腿分得更开，历经折磨的后穴终于勉为其难地吞下了两根手指，安静的房间内噗呲噗呲的水声听得人面红耳赤。白鸦克制着巨大的心理压力，把整根手指全数没入体内，两指在扩张开的后穴里来回翻转，才勉强达到了预计需要的深度。  
“自己进行扩张的感觉如何？你的后面已经湿透在滴水了，真好看啊。”  
拿起跳蛋的时候手机突然发声把白鸦吓了一跳。刚才扩张的时候不小心抵到了敏感点，生理性的快感推动他不由自主地寻求更多，高度集中在后穴中动作的精神使得白鸦一时间忘记了程序的存在。意识到不再是被动服从他人的命令而是自己主动欲求的白鸦不想承认，却又发现这里根本没有人看得见他的动作，所有的一切都是自己身体发出的指令。  
把跳蛋抵上入口的时候白鸦有些紧张，玩具的尺寸比他想得还是大了些。但酸痛的手指已经没有再次扩张的耐力了。他犹豫了一下，直起身子跪在床上，左手手指扒开后穴，右手慢慢地把跳蛋往体内顶。双手都在背后的姿势逼迫他挺起胸膛，白鸦低头能看得到胸前凸起的红点和被金属锁住的性器。他知道那是之前扩张带来快感的后果，不自然地想要回避身体开始兴奋的事实。  
粉红色的跳蛋被一点点地吞下，后穴充实的快感与自己照顾前端完全不同。肠道内的软肉不自觉地把跳蛋向深处吸，长长的牵引线拖在外面，白鸦只能用指尖推着跳蛋的尾端。  
“唔……”跳蛋刚碾上前列腺的时候白鸦就开始浑身发抖。然而还不够，如果想满足那个恶魔的要求，他必须还要再往里走一点，也就是完全抵住整个前列腺。长痛不如短痛，白鸦咬咬牙，狠心一推。  
“呜啊！”手正好戳上前列腺，白鸦被刺激得直接趴在了床上，坚硬的乳头与床垫相撞激得白鸦上身一挺，跳蛋因后穴的收缩而挤进深处。  
虽然丢脸至极，但好歹终于到了位置。白鸦趴在床上，颤抖着撕下胶带，扭头将牵引线尾端的感应贴片粘在大腿根部。  
“你已经开始喜欢这种感觉了。否则做不到这一步。”  
“谁会喜欢这种事情啊……”在床上喘息着的白鸦不满地抱怨，却在听到下一句时连言语的能力都失去。  
“步骤二：中档乱序振动跳蛋。计时：6分钟。3、2、1。”  
“嗯？啊、啊啊……”被异物抵住的地方突然传来激烈的振动，白鸦条件反射地并拢双腿，却把跳蛋夹得更紧。他甚至能感受到那要他命的怪物的形状。以尾椎处为中心，一阵阵电流涌上少年的身体，他连腰都直不起来，被迫匍匐在床上哭泣着承接背后狂风暴雨般的进攻。“不要、轻一点，呜……”从未体验过的刺激感麻痹了白鸦的大脑，床单被手抓出了褶皱，他本能地朝着手机喊道。  
“我想你现在应该知道为什么刚才要让你关门了？”  
仿佛真的听到了他的求饶，振动慢慢减弱了。长出一口气，白鸦正打算擦下额头上的汗水，跳蛋却在一瞬间提高到最大频率。撑着身子的手突然失力，白鸦直接从床上滚到地毯上。粗糙的绒面摩擦着细嫩的乳头，白鸦拼命挠着地毯想用疼痛分散身后把人向沼泽深处拖去的快感，却还是越陷越深。身体已经不属于他了，全身上下的知觉都集中在一点上，白鸦颤抖着想扯出后穴里的噩梦，跳蛋却在碰到牵引线的瞬间漏出一股电流，力度很弱，然而恰恰打在前列腺上让白鸦爽得翻了个白眼。  
“违反游戏规则是会遭到惩罚的。”电子音这次播放得毫无情绪。  
被快感逼出了眼泪，白鸦趴在地上，一只手扶着床沿，拼尽全力直起身去够床上的手机，刚看到屏幕就又因身子发软而栽倒下去。还有60秒，这样的折磨还有60秒。  
接下来的一分钟对白鸦而言即使是称之为十八层地狱的难度也不为过。他连挣扎的力气都没有，仰躺在地毯上呼吸错乱。身体颤抖的频率与振动相一致，白鸦朝着书桌的方向大张开腿，昏昏沉沉地想到他好像正对着电脑上的摄像头。明明电脑都没开，他却想要合拢腿——那些看他直播的人里有人想要看到他现在的样子，这样的想法使他更加羞耻。已经没有擦汗的力气了，润滑从后穴滴落出来在地毯上和汗液混在一起留下水痕。前端的性器涨得通红，却因无情的铁锁得不到解放。  
“时间到。”  
冷酷宣判落下的时候白鸦已经感受不到其他部分的存在了。身体失去的知觉好一会儿才回来，白鸦刚抬起自己的胳膊又跌落下去，来回几次才再次碰到床上的手机。  
“这套设备能够随时检测你身体的数据，所以我给予你充足的休息时间。休息好了的话，就进行下一步吧。”  
白鸦勉强爬回床上瘫着，理智逐渐回到大脑，他想这疯狂的闹剧应该结束了。拿过手机，他打算研究怎么结束或者破掉这个程序。长期研究使得他对计算机语言还算擅长。  
“你说过你从不玩半途而废的游戏的。”就在他打算关闭页面的时候声音响起，白鸦竟然听出一点委屈。  
他确实说过。有次他直播某个预告风评挺差的游戏，许多人在弹幕里劝他换一个，然而他没有理会，只是继续打下去。下播的时候他在直播间里面对弹幕的批评和质疑，异常冷静地回复：“所有游戏都是他人的心血。如果半途而废，那么我之前花费的时间就失去了价值。与其这样，还不如把这个差劲的游戏玩到底，也好告诉后来者它到底差在哪里。”  
事实证明他的直觉是对的，那款游戏最后无论是剧情还是结局都出人意料地进行了大反转，低沉的阴云一扫而空，人气节节走高，而他也作为最早直播的那几人吸引了一票粉丝。  
制作这个程序的人，确实是他的铁杆粉丝。许多人只喜欢看他的技术听他的声音，很少有人能理解他对游戏的执着精神。  
算了。白鸦想。就当是为生日这天终于发现一个知己的发泄吧。  
“精力已经恢复了呢。那么该进入下一个环节了。你这么聪明，已经知道我会说什么了吧？”  
反正是录音，懒得去理会对方的装神弄鬼。白鸦伸手从盒子里掏出3号袋子撕开。  
这次是两个小圆片，还有两个叉形的黑色胶带。白鸦比对了一下大小，立刻知道了对方的打算。  
“你说过你身体不太好，我特意把这一步安排在了跳蛋后。现在已经累的不想动弹了吧？所以这是很轻松的玩具。我保证你只需要躺好就行了。”  
从之前的一路对话来看，对方不怎么骗人，甚至还一直在帮他。白鸦将信将疑地等着接下来的指令。  
“把圆片贴到乳头上吧。”  
白鸦有些难堪地看了看自己的胸口。因为刚刚在地毯上剧烈的挣扎摩擦，坚硬的乳头已经破了皮，现在红肿得有点疼。金属片贴上去的瞬间他因冰凉的触感而哼出了声。  
放弃思考的白鸦躺倒在床上，对着胸前的红点粘上圆片。白皙的肌肤与黑色胶带形成鲜明对比，交叉点上突起的皱褶更显得色情。  
“我说了这是享受。以防万一你违背条约，我建议你把盒子里的手铐拿出来。自己把双手反拷上。”白鸦不太觉得需要做到这一步，但对方对他的估计到目前为止都没有错过，他把手铐拿出来，清脆的锁扣声宣判他失去自由，“那么，步骤三，低频振动，计时：8分钟。”  
是真正的低频。和刚才把后穴搅得天翻地覆的跳蛋不同，金属片的振动如同蝴蝶扑翼般轻微，想着若是这样那8分钟还是轻而易举，白鸦舒服地眯上了眼睛。  
1分钟，没有动静。  
2分钟，他开始轻轻地扭动肩膀。  
3分钟的时候白鸦背后的手抓上床单。  
4分钟后指甲在手腕上挠出血痕。  
5分钟结束他抖得脚趾控制不住蜷缩。  
去他妈的享受，这是酷刑。  
痒，太痒了。像羽毛轻挠脚心一般让人浑身发颤。贴片振动的力度太轻无法造成之前那般刺激的快感，然而又一直存在无法忽略。白鸦使劲地挠着自己的胳膊试图用疼痛分散注意力却收效甚微，手被拷在背后无法自己疏解，还因为挣扎经常蹭过后穴的跳蛋而浑身一个激灵，坚硬如石子的乳头挺得更高。  
白鸦快疯掉了。不上不下的瘙痒让他现在只想找个什么东西狠狠碾上那作恶的两点，他努力用脚把床尾的手机踢到眼前，上面的数字冷酷地提醒他还有一分半。  
他真的撑不下去了，痒比疼痛是还要折磨人的东西，白鸦甚至已经摸到了胳膊上流出的血迹。在私人空间保护下的安全感让他放弃了之前一直强撑的自尊心，猛地翻过身子趴在床上努力用胸口蹭着床试图缓解即将崩溃的神经。  
乳头被压住的瞬间身体一阵酥麻，然而白鸦发现这不过是隔靴搔痒：胶带和贴片的双重遮挡完美地护住他的乳头与床单的亲密接触，即使他再怎么努力也无法达到自己想要的刺激。而现在他趴着蹭床单自己寻求快感的样子就像个不要脸的婊子。  
“还剩60秒。”  
报时的电子音并不在乎他的任何想法。  
“够了……我、我真的不行了……”明明知道谁也听不见，他却因神智不清晰而发出哀求。下半身之前还偏大的贞操锁现在已经把他的性器箍得死紧，手腕因和手铐激烈抗争而留下红色的勒痕，上下都无法解脱将他的身体向着极限的边缘推进，白鸦无意识地想到自己可能会因为使用情趣玩具过度致死而成为明天报纸的头条。  
“30秒。”  
“呜……”白鸦已经连泣音都发不出来了，腰部因为之前使劲磨蹭此刻酸得要命直不起来。玩游戏时学到过挠痒痒而不让对方碰也是一种拷问方式，他现在彻底体会到了那种绝望。振动从未停止，白鸦觉自己的胸前已经涨成了两颗葡萄，轻轻一碰就会有液体爆开。身体麻木得失去了知觉，只能被动地地抽搐。他眼神涣散地趴在床上，仿佛下一秒就会灵魂离体。  
“时间到。感觉如何？我想你很需要自己缓解一下。接下来是4分钟的休息时间。”  
锁扣松开的那一秒白鸦狠狠地把手铐砸向墙上，猛地撕开胶带摁上自己的乳头。  
“哈、嗯啊……”好舒服，太舒服了，白鸦大脑里只余下这一句话单曲循环。撕去胶带的瞬间娇嫩皮肤的疼痛被无尽的快感所取代。右手食指和中指的第二个指节用力拉扯着肿大的果实，左手则蹂躏着因摩擦太累而酸胀的胸。  
不够，还不够。要人命的振动感仿佛还停留在乳尖，白鸦使劲用指甲拨弄着乳头试图用疼痛覆盖掉。然而对敏感点的施暴带来的快感远大于微不足道的折磨，自虐般的拳头撞上胸口，一股电流从头到脚贯穿全身，激得白鸦全身打开。  
“真是好风景。不过时间到了。”被快感支配的大脑已经失去了对外界的反应能力，白鸦从迷乱中醒来的时候才意识到自己做了什么。然而他已经没有羞耻的心情了，反正没人看得见。  
“说吧……还有什么……一起来吧……”他对着天花板低语。  
“虽然能猜到你肯定撕掉了那两个恶魔，不过很遗憾，怪盗小哥哥。接下来的步骤还需要用到它们，所以还请你再戴上。”擦了一把额头的汗水，白鸦重新捡起他现在看都不想看一眼的胶带。汗湿的身体使得胶带黏性减弱，因几次脱力而颤抖的手才黏上去，“非常好。现在你也应该发现，盒子里只剩下一个袋子了。”  
————  
坑了。


End file.
